romeonoaoiisorafandomcom-20200216-history
Alfredo Martini
Biography Romeo's best friend, He is the founder and first leader of The Black Brothers,. Born into a noble family, he was the only son of the couple Viscount Vittorio and Viscountess Patrizia Martini and the older brother of Bianca. Alfredo loved to read books. He and his sister Bianca grew up at the Martini mansion in Piedmont. Together they enjoyed a happy, peaceful life with their parentsand the heir to a large fortune. He and his sister Bianca were orphaned by their evil uncle Mauritio and aunt Graziella, who coveted the family wealth for themselves and therefore murdered Alfredo's parents by fire. In order to support Bianca, Alfredo sold his services as a chimney sweep to Luini. Drawing upon an old favor the King owed Alfredo's father, Alfredo and Bianca, with the help of Romeo and their friends, manage to thwart the villains. However, shortly afterwards he dies of a fatal lung disease also known as tuberculosis. The siblings' relatives Maurizio and Grazela Martini coveted all the treasures of Vittorio, especially the Martini medal. Their deep enviousness led them to burn the Martini mansion. Alfredo and Bianca's parents were killed during the incident, but before they died, Viscount Vittorio managed to entrust the Martini medal to Alfredo. The siblings escaped from the fire, bringing with them the medal. Maurizio and Grazela hunted the orphaned siblings for the medal. They even put on Alfredo and Bianca's heads the blame for the tragedy in Piedmont, making them wanted by the police. A month after the burning of the Martini mansion, Alfredo and Bianca stumbled across a farm village. During this time, Alfredo's sister could no longer walk because of tiredness and because of this, they rested along the road. They were later found and rescued by a farmer. After the siblings' rescue, Luini, the "God of Death," appeared in the farm village. Alfredo then decided to sign a contract with Luini and go to Milan to work as a chimney sweep in order to protect Bianca. Alfredo embarked on a long journey to Milan, leaving behind his beloved younger sister in the farm village. It was during his journey to Milan that Alfredo first met Romeo, who at that time was mistakenly accused of stealing apples by a vendor named Tonio. The noble boy saved Romeo by showing and telling Tonio the proofs of Romeo's innocence. Alfredo and Romeo's friendship began then. Together they were sold in Milan by the "God of Death" to their respective bosses. Alfredo was bought by a very cruel man named Citron. Before Alfredo and Romeo separated, they swore eternal friendship and promised to each other that they would meet again. Alfredo experienced starvation and violence while he was living with Citron. There were days that he did not eat because the money that were supposed to be used in buying potatoes were wasted by his boss in buying liquors. There was also a time that Citron threw a bottle and a plate at him while cleaning the floor in their home. Alfredo and Romeo later reunited. During the reunion, Alfredo revealed to Romeo his intention to create a fraternity for chimney sweeps that can help each other in times of need. They joined forces with other chimney sweeps in Milan and the Black Brothers was formed. All of the members of the alliance chose Alfredo to become their leader. As a leader of the Black Brothers, he was respected and admired by all of his companions for his intelligence and bravery. The Black Brothers victoriously defeated the Wolf Pack in their fights twice. First, at San Babila Church and finally at Sempione Park. The Black Brothers under Alfredo's leadership was also instrumental to Countess Isabella Montovani's acceptance of Angeletta as her granddaughter. Alfredo's sister Bianca was captured by Maurizio and Grazela Martini and together they went to Milan. Knowing that Alfredo was in Milan and that the Martini medal was with him, the evil couple took Bianca hostage to get by force the medal from him. Romeo and the Black Brothers then saved Bianca from her evil relatives and brought her to San Babila Church, where she was reunited with Alfredo. During the reunion, Alfredo coughed blood and suddenly collapsed. He was brought to Dr. Casella and the doctor diagnosed that he had tuberculosis. Although the name of the disease was not mentioned to Alfredo, he was still aware about his terrible fate. Sensing that he could die anytime, Alfredo decided to entrust his only sister to Dr. Casella. He even decided to meet with the King of Italy to clear his and Bianca's tarnished names and to reclaim their inheritance. With the help of the Black Brothers, the Wolf Pack and Countess Montovani, the Martini siblings successfully met the king who was attending a banquet during that time. In the end, Alfredo proved to the King of Italy that he was really part of the Martini line by showing his father's medal with a "mark of benediction" from the king's father, Carlo Alberto of Sardinia. The king was also convinced that the Martini siblings truly did not kill their own parents.